Everything's Not as it Seems
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Someone had the audacity to steal Ciel Phantomhive's family heirloom ring. When they find the thief, it becomes apparent that there is more to him than meets the eye. CielxOC
1. It's Gone

Ciel Phantomhive was on his way to the hat shop he catered to because the last top hat he was accustomed to wearing had been damaged in his last assignment from Queen Victoria. One pace behind him and to the left strode a black haired man with chocolate brown eyes in a black tail coat. In the last couple years it had become very common to see him shadowing the young Earl. Outside of his estates, you never saw one without the other.

After only fifteen minutes inside the hat shop, they both emerged with a new black top hat with a dark blue ribbon at the base that matched perfectly with the majority of his clothing that he wore out in public on Ciel's head.

When they exited the shop Ciel noticed that an entertainer had begun a roadside show across the street. He paused to watch for a moment, remembering that he used to love to watch the entertainers.

He noticed that the entertainer was a young boy, he looked to be about Ciel's age. He wore a typical outfit of the commoners; tan breeches, with a loose cotton shirt, bare feet, and a gray herringbone hat that covered the boy's hair.

The child was juggling three wooden balls, which wasn't all that impressive since juggling was an easy enough task for entertainers. But then he threw them high jumped back into a back flip then caught the balls, juggling again. Before then only children were watching him, but with that move even adults were watching him, and then threw a few coppers into another hat on the cobbles of the sidewalk in front of him.

About that time the child looked at his audience to bow a thank you to the crowd then noticed Ciel with Sebastian standing behind him. Even though there was shock, and perhaps a little fear, in his hazel eyes, he didn't stop his performance. Obviously the child was surprised to see a noble watching. Then Ciel tipped his hat with his left hand, turned and started walking away.

"Sebastian."

"Yes Master?"

"Is there anything else that could be completed today?"

"Why yes Master, there was the matter of trying to find something for Lady Elizabeth for when she is visiting at your mansion to keep her occupied so she wouldn't deface the manor."

"Ah yes, that is right. Do you have any suggestions?"

"None at all at the present Master. But I might suggest we look around to acquire ideas."

Ciel sighed, "I guess it can't be helped."

A couple hours later, Ciel still had not been successful in finding something that would occupy Lizzie's attention for very long. They had tried many different kinds of stores, but he knew that toys, candy, or even dresses wouldn't turn Lizzie's attention from him and her absurd decorative tastes for very long. They had been walking amongst a large crowd, and nothing to show for it, and that grated on the young Earl's nerves.

"Well this is a waste of my time, let's go back to the estate."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed humbly and turned with his young master back towards the carriage that would be their transportation home.

During the walk there Ceil felt a slight breeze from his left, and also felt a little pressure against him as well. But he thought nothing of it. He was obviously amongst a great crowd and couldn't expect not to be jarred a little. Besides, Sebastian was there and he would be able to sense anything that might be a danger to him.

When he arrived home, his four servants greeted him in the Hall.

"Welcome home Master," they chorused.

"Go about your duties," he borely commented to them barely looking at them and turned to go to his Study.

"Yes Master," they each gaily bounced off to different parts of the mansion. Except for Finni, who went outside, and Tanaka who knelt on a thin cushion drinking from a Japanese tea cup.

"Ho, ho, ho."

Ciel was looking through papers for his toy and confectionary company called Funtom when Sebastian knocked then walked in with a rolling tray.

"For lunch I present to you Pork Belly Bistro with the Souchong tea, Master."

"Thank you Sebastian," Ciel cleared an area on his desk and Sebastian set the plate with the proper silverware beside it. Ciel took the instruments and was about to eat when he heard Sebastian's voice.

"Master, where is your ring?"

Ciel started a little, then looked at the thumb of his left hand and stiffened as his dark blue eyes grew a little wider, for as Sebastian pointed out, his family's heirloom ring was gone.

Several hours later Mey-Rin came running back to the Study panting, followed by Bard and Finni who were also panting, "We didn't find it, no we didn't."

Sebastian sighed, "Oh dear, I suppose it isn't here then."

"How can you stand there and act so calmly Sebastian? You know the importance of that ring." The ring of Ciel's, with its large blue diamond was a family heirloom that had been passed down for generations. It should not be lost. Especially when Sebastian had made it whole after Elizabeth had shattered it. Plus, it was just dangerous for someone else to wear it. Ciel hopped that they could find it before something happened.

"Yes, of course Master. Shall I call Scotland Yard?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Those imbeciles would just leap at the chance to see me at a disadvantage. Besides, how are they supposed to help?"

"A very good point Master. What do you propose we do then?"

Ciel paced a little as he thought, then said to Sebastian, "Get that demon hound that seems to be fond of you. I'm sure he could help."

Sebastian looked a little pained, "Are you sure that's a good idea master?"

"Yes, he was an immense help when I was looking for Elizabeth. I'm sure he could help now as well."

Sebastian sighed a little, "Very well then Master. Pluto and I will go to London and search…."

"No," Ciel interrupted. "I shall go along with you."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Yes, I remember putting the ring on this morning. The only time it could have been stolen was when we were in London. I want to look into the face of the one with the audacity to steal from the head of the Phantomhives."

Sebastian bowed with his palm over his chest, "Yes, My Lord."

Fifteen minutes later saw what appeared to be two men, and a boy in a carriage arriving in London. The only thing odd about it was that one of the men was on a leash, that indicated that there was something strange about him, or the other man was into something most proper ladies and gentlemen looked down upon. In reality the man was a demon hound named Pluto that really shouldn't be let loose in any kind of city at all, let alone London. And as a demon hound, he could change his appearance from a giant wolf-like white dog, to that of a man with long silver hair, and if you looked closely enough, you would see his eyes were red and with slit pupils.

Pluto's head and shoulders hung out the window of the carriage with his tongue lolling in between his jaws and his hands holding onto the side of the carriage when they came to a stop in a deserted street of London. The occupants of the coach stepped out and the Ciel turned to Sebastian, "You sure he knows what he's looking for?"

"Yes Master, I've explained to him to the best of my abilities."

"Then it shouldn't take too long to find my ring," he turned to Pluto, "Now go find me my ring."

Pluto barked his human bark and dashed off into the night on his legs and arms leaving the two others to follow in his wake on their two legs.

Ciel didn't know how long they had been chasing the hound through London. The dumb demon hound chased after cats, rats, and sniffed through garbage, and so when he turned down an alley way, Ciel expected more of the same. But then Pluto stood still and started growling softly. Then Ciel really looked into the alley way and saw to his surprise a small figure leaning casually against the wall of a building, gently moving their arm up and down, as if they were tossing something into the air and catching it again.

"Who are you?"

"Well, well, well Lord Phantomhive. You seem to be looking for something you lost. Is it so?"

Ciel slimmed his eyes in speculation, the speech of the figure was not one he expected to hear from someone from the streets of London, "Are you the one that stole it?"

"Stole? That is not a word to be used so lightly sir. I prefer to say that I saved you from it. It's a dangerous thing to be wearing so casually."

"I know full well the dangers of that ring."

The figure stopped their arm suddenly, as if catching the object and then moved their head towards Ciel, as if truly looking at him for the first time. "So, you know the properties of the ring? And still want it back?"

"It is an important heirloom of my family."

"Even so. Well, you are an odd character, though I should have guessed it, since you have a demon as your servant."

Ciel started at that statement and then glared up at Sebastian, he should have known that there was someone who would be able to recognize him as a demon and then told him about them, especially if he had seen them today. But even Sebastian looked a little surprised. Then the person started talking again.

"Not only that, but you also seem to have a demon hound for a pet."

Ciel glared at the person, "Who are you?"

The figure hesitated a little, then leaned away from the wall and started walking towards them. Pluto growled a little, and Ceil and Sebastian prepared themselves for a possible fight.

Their actions didn't seem to disturb the figure, which as they walked closer gained the obvious shape of a child, and then as they stepped into the moonlight glow, became the entertainer boy that Ciel had seen earlier that day. He raised his hand to his gray herringbone hat and pinched it a little in a polite solute. "Joseph Butcher, at your service."

Ceil glared at the young boy, "Well then Joseph Butcher, if you're at my service, then hand my ring back to me."

"I'm afraid that is something I cannot do. While I said I was at your service, it is my self proclaimed duty to protect others from dangerous magical objects. Even if it means, as you had so tactfully called it, stealing. And just because you know how dangerous this ring is, doesn't mean you should still keep it."

"I've had enough of this nonsense. Sebastian, get the ring back from him."

"As you wish Master."

"But don't kill him, I want to know how he knows about you and Pluto."

"Indeed, I am mightily curious about that myself, since all my senses are telling me he is a simple human."

With that statement Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel and offered a small bow to the lad. "I am terribly sorry Joseph Butcher, but you stand in between me and what my master wants. And my Master has ordered me to apprehend you. Please make this easy on yourself and give it up willingly."

"I can't do that demon, and I'm surprised at you. You're supposed to protect the one you are bound to; at least I'm assuming that's why a demon is acting as a butler to a young nobleman. You should know the dangers of this ring."

"I do, but my Master has become rather fond of it and also has overcome many of the dangers that it presents. So without further ado, I shall be taking it back from you." With that statement, Sebastian shot forward with a speed that was usually beyond human abilities. But even with that speed the boy jumped and flipped to the side.

"I may be a human, but you're going to have to do better than that to get me demon."

"Yes, I have underestimated you. You are an acrobatic young lad after all; I should be a bit faster."

Once again Sebastian rushed at him, and the child dodged. To call what ensued next a battle would not be accurate, but Ciel was amazed all the same. The boy seemed to be just as fast as Sebastian, but he wasn't acting offensively towards the demon at all, just dodging. And when he was dodging, it didn't look like he was trying to get away. What was he up to?

Then an attempt to catch Joseph seemed to at least be partially successful, Sebastian's arm actually touched Joseph's head and he had to turn to try and avoid Sebastian, then his hat fell off and light chestnut hair flowed down to his shoulder blades.

Ciel gasped a little, and when Sebastian landed he stayed there, both males looking at the girl in surprise.

The soft blow must have knocked her off balance for she landed on her buttocks. She rubbed it a little painfully then glared at Sebastian. When she realized how Ciel and Sebastian were looking at her she gasped a little and felt for her hat, which was obviously missing.

She then offered a swear word of the lower class and raised her right palm at them and a bright light erupted from it, accompanied by a strong wind blast.

When their blindness past and the air stilled, she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how is it so far? This is my first fanfic with an OC, so hopefully the story will be fun.**

**For dedicated fans, it should be painfully obvious that I am basing this off the anime. I haven't had to time to actually read the manga, though I dearly want to. So maybe my next Kuroshitsuji fanfic will be based off the manga and will be better**

**I know you haven't gotten much of a look at my OC, but you will next chapter. Any speculations on who and what she is?**

**I've been really really busy lately (I've also have a few other stories to write) so I'm not entirely sure on how often I'll be able to update this story. So anyone who likes this well enough to follow it will have to be a little patient with me.**


	2. Caught

It took three days to locate the girl masquerading as a boy called Joseph Butcher again, and two more days to catch her. She obviously had the use of magic, as they had observed after the incident of their first confrontation. She also used it to great success in losing them, obviously not wanting to see them again.

When they saw her on the street entertaining others, trying to make a living she quickly ended the show and seemed to disappear without a trace. Four times that happened. Then one evening when they were looking for her once again they saw a couple of men in the next alley over laughing and talking amongst themselves. "We've finally found and caught it. This one had been evading us for so long and it was right here in London under our noses. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Ciel looked closer at the men and saw that one of them was carrying a small unconscious figure over their shoulder, and that light chestnut hair hung down the man's back. He hefted the figure to make the load seem a little lighter and the face turned towards them, it was her.

Ciel started raging a little inside, they were talking about her and treating her as if she was some possession to be bought and sold, and not as a human being. As much as he hated her for stealing his ring from him, he couldn't let them get away with that.

He stepped into the alley with Sebastian behind him, "You can let go of her now, we will take the girl off your hands."

The men gapped at him in surprise, then sneered, "You don't want to do that, this is not a normal little girl. It could kill you with just a thought; why don't you go back home to your mother?"

Ciel glared at them, "I am well aware of what she is. But she is still a human and you are obviously not going to take proper care of her as a girl and a child ought to be. Sebastian, take her."

"Yes, my Lord."

The men laughed as Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel, "You really think this tail coat is going to be able to do anything to us?"

The man not carrying the girl stepped forward and pulled out a switch blade, "I must warn you, I have never lost a fight, especially when I have my knife with me. There is none better." He ran forward and raised his knife to slash at Sebastian's chest, when he just wasn't there anymore.

"My my, is that the best you can do good sir? I expected more from your boasting." The man gasped and turned to face him again, but before he could even finish his turn Sebastian raised him from the ground by the neck with one hand.

"By the way," remarked Ciel, "My butler and I aren't exactly normal either."

The man in Sebastian's grasp struggled and choked, then went limp, unconscious for Sebastian wasn't holding him hard enough to kill him. Then Sebastian looked at the other man, "Would you like your companion back?"

The man backed away a step then turned and started running, while still carrying the girl. Sebastian threw the man he held at the retreating figure's legs so that when he fell, the girl went flying a short distance, then landed in Sebastian's arms bridal style.

Through it all she had not awoken and Sebastian could see a large swollen bump on the back of the girl's head where the men must have knocked her unconscious.

"Master, she seems to have a head injury."

Ciel sighed, "Well there's nothing for it I guess. She can't tell us where my ring is while she's unconscious, in addition she's injured. So let's take her to the mansion."

XxXxXxXxX

When the girl woke up, she did instantly and sat up to figure out where she was. She regretted it instantly as the back of her head throbbed. She moaned lightly and felt where the pain came from. She had recognized the man who had stepped in front of her instantly and was about to turn and run, but the other man must have been behind her and hit her on the head. She hated men. Especially those men, they've been after her for a long time now and she didn't have enough power to defeat them yet

She looked around and saw herself in a large, finely decorated room. She wasn't expecting that since the men who had accosted her weren't nobility, or the type to indulge a child, especially her. She carefully got up and walked to the windows and tried opening them so she could escape, each of them were locked.

She was about to turn towards the door when it opened and in walked the demon butler with a tray of food and some ice. She must admit she was surprised to see him.

"Ah, you're awake young mistress. You must be hungry after your ordeal last night so I prepared a lovely meal to break your fast with poached eggs and salmon, with orange juice and toast." He then set the tray on the table that rested next to the bed. She also noticed her cap was there too. "I also have some ice to put on your head injury if you desire to."

"Why am I here? You're not the one that had attacked me last night."

"Indeed, my master would never be so uncouth as to invite a lady to his mansion in that manner. We had found two men carrying you after they had apparently assaulted you. I had taken care of them and since you were unconscious and couldn't tell my Master where his ring was, he had me bring you here. Won't you please sit down and enjoy your meal?"

She had heard all he had said, but one part stood apart from the rest, "You took care of them? How did you do that, even though you're a demon it shouldn't have been as easy as you're making it sound like."

"Yes, they didn't know what I was so was treating me like a human. Those magicians are no doubt very skilled, but not so skilled that they were able to know what I am or hide what they were from me. You're protective magic is much more skillful and was even able to fool me at first, which is quite impressive, I assure you."

She rubbed her face in exasperation, "I knew I showed too much of my power to you that night." She looked at him directly in his chocolate eyes, eyes that she knew could turn red with a slitted in a moment's notice. "So what do you plan to do to me now that you've caught me and know what I am?"

"Me? Why nothing of course, unless my Master commands it. He's the one that will decide. Now, if you would eat your meal, I shall take you to see him. He is most anxious to talk to you."

She sighed and walked to the bed and sat down on the side, "Yeah I bet he is."

After she was finished breaking her fast she had put her cap back on and followed Sebastian. She wore it not to hide what she was, they had already found out, but because it made her feel more comfortable. She had gotten so used to her disguise that she felt more comfortable in the boy's breeches and shirt. She suspected that she would be able to pass off as a boy better if she cut her hair, but she didn't want to. Her hair was the one part of her that she liked. She's always hated her horrible green eyes; she liked blue eyes much better. Her nose was small and stubby, and a spray of freckles spread across it and her cheeks. Only her hair she liked, it was so much like her mother's.

She was so deep in thought that she almost ran into Sebastian when he stopped in front of a double door. He knocked and opened the door. "Master, the young lady has awoken."

"Bring her in Sebastian."

He stepped inside and then bowed to her, "My Master will see you now."

When she stepped in, Ciel was standing behind a large desk facing a window with his back towards her. He was dressed in a fine hunter green nobility coat and knickerbockers with his eye patch tied securely around his head and hands clasped behind his back.

"So, just who are you?"

"And what makes you think you're privy to that information? What are you, the bloody king of England?"

"Do not invoke Queen Elizabeth's dead husband so lightly. As I'm sure you're aware, I am known as the Queen's Dog, and as such I am very loyal to her."

With that statement he turned to face her, and she saw a very serious gleam in his eyes. If she wasn't what she was, she would have been scared at that point.

"Either way, just because you helped me last night doesn't mean I'm going to tell you my secrets. I do thank you for your assistance. But I'm sure I'm being a bother to you so I'll just be on my way."

She turned to walk out the door and try to find her way out of the mansion, but found that Sebastian had stepped in front of the door, blocking it.

"You're not going anywhere girl, the safety of London is part of my responsibilities. I am not going to let you go till I know you're not a danger to its citizens. Also, we have the matter of the Phantomhive family ring to discuss as well."

She turned to glare at him and was met with a glare of his own, "You're not going to be able to keep me here indefinitely."

"Try me, my whole staff is ready keep you here till you are ready to talk."

And they were, over the course of a week she had tried to leave at least six times. Each time she was stopped by either one or two of the staff. Most often by Sebastian, but she also was stopped by Bardroy the chef, Mei Rin the maid, and Finni the gardener.

It was due to Finni's great strength that she was caught this time. She could easily get away from him with her magic, but that would involve hurting him and she didn't like to do that unless she had to. So until it became imperative that she leave, she won't use her magic to hurt someone in order to escape.

Plus she wasn't sure on how much the staff knew about the paranormal. It didn't seem they knew about Sebastian being a demon, even though they knew about the demon hound. So she wasn't sure on if she should show her magic or not.

With him still holding onto her arm, Finni was escorting her back to the mansion while telling her what a kind wonderful master Ciel was and she should just tell him whatever it was that he wanted to know.

Suddenly a serious expression came over his features and he picked her up bridal style and started running towards the manor, "Hey, what are you doing? Put me down!"

"I can't do that, you'd be in danger."

She was startled by those words and then looked around and saw those two men hiding behind some bushes.

"Duck!" she yelled to Finni and he lowered to a crouch just as a blast of magic flames so hot they appeared transparent rushed over his head causing a few strands of his hair to rustle. The fire hit a tree in front of them and it burst into flames.

"Cor, what was that? Thanks for the warning." He got back up and rushed into a side doorway to the mansion passing the maid and chef on the way, who both had guns as just as serious expressions as Finni had on, and Mei Rin had her glasses off.

"Stay here, we'll protect the manor. That's our job," he winked at her as he set her down and then headed up some stairs.

The behavior of the three servants surprised her; she never expected it out of those three. She ran to the window to watch what was happening.

Mei Rin and Bard were holding the men off pretty well with their guns, the men weren't able to come any closer than they were. But it didn't mean that they were going to just run off since they knew she was here.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for waiting for this chapter so patiently. As before I don't know how often I'll be updating this so just continue to be patient for further chapters.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the small insight to the girl's past and talents. I hope you all look forward to learning more about her. Trust me, her past is just as interesting as Ciel's, and quite similar really.**

**Have a great day**


End file.
